1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser having a power driving or rotating device for rotating the tilting inversion exerciser relative to the supporting stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tilting inversion exercisers comprise a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support stand, for supporting a user thereon, and for allowing the user to tilt or to incline the table relative to the lower support, in order to conduct the typical tilting inversion exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,197 to Barton discloses one of the typical rotatable or tilting inversion exercisers comprising a stationary support frame, a pivot frame attached to the stationary support frame with a pivoting frame, a sled slidably mounted on the frame, and a motor-driven device engaged with the sled to move the sled relative to the stationary support frame, and to maintain the pivoting frame at a selected angle relative to the stationary support frame.
Normally, the sled and/or the pivoting frame includes a middle or center portion pivotally attached to the stationary support frame with the pivoting frame for stably support the user on the sled. However, once or after the user is positioned on the sled, the center of gravity of both the sled and the user will be offset from the center of gravity of the stationary support frame, such that the sled and the user may not be stably supported on the stationary support frame and will form an unstable condition.
In addition, the motor-driven device includes a flexible metal cable having two ends for coupling to two end portions of the sled for driving or rotating the sled and the user relative to the stationary support frame to various angular positions. However, with this arrangement, the sled and the user may not be tilted to an upright position or vertical position that is perpendicular to the ground or perpendicular to the stationary support frame, such that the user may not conduct the inversion exercises.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0157714A1 to Huang discloses another typical electric exerciser machine for tilting and inverting human body also comprising a rotatable frame pivotally or rotatably attached to top and supported on a lower support member with a pivoting tube, and a driving device mounted on the support member and having an electric motor for driving or rotating or tilting the rotatable frame relative to the lower support member.
The driving device includes a motor-driven worm engaged with a worm gear which is attached or coupled to the pivoting tube of the rotatable frame. However, the motor-driven worm may suffer a great torque formed or applied by both the rotatable frame and the user due to the directly engagement of the motor-driven worm with the worm gear of the pivoting tube, such that the motor-driven worm of the driving device may be easily and quickly broken or damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.